User talk:Elizabeth hearts
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Elizabeth hearts page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 15:05, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Editing Randomly editing extra dialogue to pages that does not help in anyway isn't appreciated around here. Continue, and there may be consequences that follow. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 01:45, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey there ! r u new ? if u r , enjoy ure stay and i love ure blogLagoona hatter (talk) 00:25, October 21, 2015 (UTC) thanks Also, please cease from adding fanart to Lizzie's pages. We only support official art. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 16:12, October 22, 2015 (UTC) This is your third and final warning regarding the fanart, random categories and whatnot. Once more and there will be consequences. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 15:54, October 23, 2015 (UTC) If this is your way of an objection, it's not going to work out. Adding categories irrelevant to the page can mess up the system of categorization we have here. It consists of a main category with several subcategories that stem up to the root category of the wiki. I'd appreciate it if you left the categories the way they are. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 14:23, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Per your comment on Lizzie's page, it shows that you haven't read the rules yet. For the record, badge hunting is forbidden and you are basically stealing other people's fanart just to earn badges. We only support official art, and this time I hope my message is at least acknowledged. This isn't for the sake of proving the point, it's for the sake of learning from your mistakes, and be aware of the consequences that follow if you cannot comply with these rules that everyone must obey to be part of the community. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 05:01, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Um, kind of curt of you to ask something like that, but I'm obviously not part of the company. I'm simply a 15 year old girl who makes sure that this wiki is up-to-date. I hope that isn't an impediment to you in any way. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 01:44, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Please stop adding categories to the wrong pages. It messes up the category tree and some of the character pages already have those categories. Continue to do so and consequences may follow. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 03:15, November 29, 2015 (UTC) You make it sound like it's your choice to continue or not. Badge hunting is strictly forbidden as well. Considering that I've given you one too many warnings about this, I'm going to have to give you a time-out. I'm sorry, but please learn from this in the future. We're meant to be a community that supports information; ranking means nothing. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 22:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC)